Talk Is Cheap But Love Lies
by Loz.Loola
Summary: Orphaned at an early age, Haley James never knew love until she was taken in by John Winchester and his sons. But fourteen years on when their relationships are stretched to the brink and without a Father to guide them, will the trio survive? S/H D/H
1. Chapter 1

**One.**

Spread out vertically across the cheap cotton blend duvet of the bed with her honey blonde hair fanned out around her head, Haley James stared up at the ceiling fan as it rotated. The room was silent but the echoes of the fight from the previous night hung in the air. Dean had left a couple of hours earlier, grunting something about picking up some supplies. Which was complete bullshit, both Sam and Haley knew he was going to spend the entire night in some dive bar and hook up with a random girl, it was classic Dean for taking out his frustration. And in this case, anger. Or at least that was the emotion he had been expressing lately.

"_Do you think I'm fucking stupid? I see the way you two look at each other!"_

Haley could still hear Dean's gruff voice, gruffer when he was mad, resonating inside her skull.

"Hales?" Sam's tone was timid and Haley could tell he was hesitant to interrupt her, whatever she was doing.

"I was there, you know, the night when Dean came to Stanford to convince you to come with him," she continued to gaze up at the peeling paint on the ceiling of the motel room "I waited in the Impala."

There was a beat before the inevitable question. "Why?"

"I guess I just… thought it'd hurt to much to see you in your new life," Haley shook her head "With your out-of-your-league girlfriend and your college boy haircut." Car headlights streamed past the windows in the silence. Haley could remember that night vividly, it had been so cold when they'd been travelling and when they'd finally ended up in California, the temperature had risen ridiculously. They'd driven all day, Dean had insisted upon it, until they'd reached the Stanford campus. Although he'd never say it, she could tell he was excited to see his younger brother, and somewhere deep inside she felt the same. Growing up with the boys had never been easy, or conventional in any sense of the word, but it had given her a strange bond with John, Dean and Sam that she'd never felt with anyone else. Of course they weren't biologically related, but that had never really occurred to any of them. They were a family, and they always had been. Well, ever since Haley was six. After her orphanage had burnt down she'd met John at a police station, she'd no idea at the time but he was gathering information for one of his 'cases.'

"_Dean, there's nothing going on, you're crazy!"_

_"Bullshit am I! You're sick Sammy, she's your sister!"_

The fight that night had broken out completely randomly, one moment Dean was smirking about some hot girl he'd met earlier in the day, the next he was pointing fingers. Mostly at Sam. Until Haley had spoken up and told him he was acting insane, he hadn't even looked at her. Then Sam lunged at Dean and they both rolled over the desk, smashing a lamp and littering all of their carefully collected research all over the shabby motel carpet. Haley had tried to get in the middle to separate them when Dean accidentally smacked her in the face whilst pulling back to plant a punch on Sam. By the time she'd emerged from the bathroom a full three quarters of an hour later, Dean was on his way out of the door.

"You should have heard Dean ranting about Jessica," she almost smiled but didn't "You'd have thought you were dating Aphrodite." A sob welled in Haley's chest but she pressed a hand against her mouth before it could come out.

The squeak of bed springs told her that Sam had stood up and she couldn't help but secretly wish that he'd lay down beside her. He didn't, probably because he knew she'd have moved away."I'm starving, I'm gonna go get some food," he stopped, knowing how lame he sounded "You want anything?"She shook her head firmly from side to side. Pausing at the end of her bed, he brushed a strand of her hair off of her face. "He'll come back," he promised and momentarily, she caught his eyes. Then she turned away.

**Author's Note; Okay so I've recently discovered a love of Sam/Haley, although originally I was Dean/Haley. But whatever. I've only watched S1 of Supernatural but I'm catching up fast so my knowledge of evil things might not be so up to date, not that I've really mentioned much in this. But anyway, yes, hope you like it, let me know what you think, detailed reviews are loveeeee. (: PS; Sam and Haley aren't biologically related, so it isn't incest. Just an FYI for you there.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

The night passed in a lull and before they knew it, morning was creeping its way between the curtains. Haley had slept fitfully, waking up sporadically with perspiration pouring down her back and her body tense. Rolling over she slammed her hand on the snooze button of her alarm, the luminous yellow letters reading seven fifteen. She could already sense the heat of outside seeping through into the room so she threw off the bed sheets and began to wind her hair up into a loose top knot. Pausing, she caught the sound of hushed voices outside the door to the room. Creasing her eyebrows, she walked closer.

"I just can't believe he finally freaking-"

"You just need to keep your mouth-"

She only caught snatches of the conversation before the door swung open and Dean, Sam and bright sunlight streamed through into the space.

"Get dressed, we need to get moving," Dean barked but Haley wasn't in the mood for following orders.

"What were you talking about?" both boys exchanged uneasy glances "Before, I heard you."

"It's nothing-" Sam started toward her but she waved him off.

"Don't try and cover up whatever it is," Haley narrowed her eyes at them "I want the truth, don't feed me something else to keep my quiet."

Dean sighed, even in his current angry state of mind, he didn't like lying to her. "It's Dad, he called me late last night."

Just the mention of John Winchester's name knocked the wind right out of Haley's sails and she sat back on the bed, stunned into silence. "He says he's found the demon, the one that killed our Mom," Dean was honest and emotionless and Haley was surprised. She'd never heard him speak so impassively about the death of Mary.

"And he really thinks this is the one?"

"He's as sure as he can be," Sam responded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against a chest of drawers by the far wall.

Haley nodded, and bit her bottom lip. "So when's he coming back to us?" she asked, raising the question that seemed to be hanging unspoken in the air.

Dean shook his head slowly "He isn't. He's better off without us, we'd only slow him down," he paused, expecting some kind of up roar from Haley, but surprisingly he got none. "We'll help him when he needs it but for right now, we're to carry on as we have been."

"Saving people, hunting things," Haley said flatly, echoing part of Dean's own speech he'd used to attempt to convince Sam to accompany them after Jessica's death. It was hard not to feel wounded by John's obvious rejection of them, especially being that he was the only person she really wanted to be around right now, with all of the drama going on between Sam and Dean. Standing up, she retreated to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later they were on the road again and for some unknown reason, the tension had lifted. Just slightly though. Enough for Dean to allow Sam to navigate again, at least.

"I don't blame you, you know," Dean said a couple of hours later when they'd ground to a halt at a gas station "It's understandable that it happened, that's all I'm saying."

"That what happened?" she asked, tilted her head curiously.

"You and Sam," he paused and for the first time in a long time, she heard vulnerability in his voice "I always knew you had a crush on me, when we were kids, I just had no idea that Sam… and you."

"I think I always had a little thing for both of you," she admitted "But it was different. With Sam. And with you," resting her head against the window she stared out at the barren ground below "You always scared me."

With Dean it had been all about the danger, the promise of adventure, the glint in his eye when he told her he had a plan. The way he'd teach her to hold a pistol, perfect her shot, how he never went easy on her when they fought. She'd loved feeling like his equal, and he'd enjoyed finally having someone who never backed down. Haley was stubborn and determined and could always see things from a new angle, and she challenged him to be tenacious. And even with a smudge of dirt on her cheek she was still more beautiful than any random girl in a bar could ever be.

"I guess I just thought that if anything was ever going to happen, it'd be you and me," he smirked at her in the rear view mirror.

"You're just a little full of yourself, you know that Dean Winchester?" Haley couldn't help but smile at his own self confidence. Mostly because she knew all too well that it masked something much more complex hidden beneath.

"All too well Haley James, all too well."

**Author's Note; So with this chapter I wanted to introduce the other half of the love triangle, Dean and Haley. Plus I wanted to give all those Daley fans out there something to enjoy (: As always, reviews are loveeee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three.**

The bar heaved with people and the heat would have been unbearable had Haley not been constantly swallowing mouthfuls of Coke. Sam sat beside her, long legs curled around the bottom of the stool, engrossed in reading a newspaper article as he always was.

Disinterestedly, she watched as the blonde bartender, practically spilling out of her miniscule shirt, scrawled a phone number on Dean's palm in black Sharpie. Classy.

She'd never known what to feel when girls were interested in the boys. It was a horrible cocktail of anger, jealousy and disgust. Mostly the latter being with Dean's choice of 'date', date being a very loose term considering he slept with them and then forgot to call. And by forgot, I mean he washed their number off his hand.

With Sam it was an entirely different matter. Girls had always been interested in him, especially as a teenager, he was tall and dark haired and when he smiled, girls swooned. But he was far too engrossed in gadgets and gizmos to ever even notice the effect he had on the opposite sex. Haley didn't interfere when it came to how Dean blew off steam, she knew what he did when he disappeared at night, it was more of a don't ask don't tell policy. She didn't want to know who's motel room he'd spent the night in, and he didn't want to share the gory details. So as long as he kept his conquests out of the Impala, they had no problems.

"Hales," glancing up she suddenly realised Sam had been trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Read this," he pushed three newspapers under her nose all with similar headlines.

"And?" she raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Five murders in the area in the last three weeks, all with the accused being described as having extremely altered demeanours right before they committed their crimes," Sam shrugged his broad shoulders "Sounds like our sort of problem to me."

Suddenly Dean appeared to the right of Haley, sporting a wide grin.

"Who's Blondie over there?" Haley enquired, swirling her striped straw inside her drink and the ice cubes tinkled musically against the glass.

"Her name is Brandy and she's a Scorpio," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "And don't be jealous Hales, we'll find you a girlfriend in the next town."

Rolling her eyes she smacked him in the centre of his chest. He was way past the point of intoxication and with any luck, he'd drink too much and pass out before he became any further entangled with 'Brandy.' "Dean," Sam caught his brother's attention "I think I've found another case."

Dean stiffened and Haley could tell that the situation was still tense between them. Sam meet her eyes but she lowered her own, focusing on the wood grain of the table. "Fine," Dean exhaled agitatedly through his teeth "I'll meet you two at the motel in a little while," clearly this was their cue to leave.

Outside the night air whipped through Haley's hair, blowing long strands of hair up so they tickled Sam's shoulder. Feeling awkward with him was an entirely new sensation to her, and she didn't like it.

"So listen," they both said in sync. She shook her head and he chuckled lightly underneath his breath.

"You go," she said, glancing across the parking lot at the Impala.

"Things have been weird between us ever since I dropped out of Stanford," she couldn't help but visualise his life before Dean had woken him in the middle of the night. And for some reason, it stung her. "And with Dean and Dad and everything-" he halted when he realised she was crying "Hey, what's wrong?"

She hated herself for tearing up and being such a girl but she couldn't help it. "It's just," she wiped a hand across her face "Dean said it wasn't my fault, but it is," Sam looked steadily at her "What happened between us, he should be blaming me, not you."

Even as kids, Sam had been the one to rely upon. Dependable and trustworthy, Haley had always felt safe and protected with him. It was a stability she'd always craved and from the moment they met, he became her security blanket. It was hard to feel assured when he wasn't around, lying in motel room after motel room they'd all blend into one, but usually all she could think was what Sam was doing. Away at Stanford being his intelligent self she was sure. Not that she'd have ever admitted that out loud, she'd been way too pissed at him back then to even consider mentioning his name to either Dean or John. "None of us are the same," she said after a moment "You left us and," she shook her head "I was scared without you."

He looked off for a moment and she wondered what he was thinking. He was the only person she'd ever be this vulnerable in front of, with Dean she was always trying to keep the upper hand, she knew he felt it too. Which was why when Sam had been ripped away from them, it had made them all the more exposed. Anger surged inside of her. "Who the hell was I supposed to talk to? Dean? When he's off fucking some random, who was I meant to be with?" she hated the fact that her tone was so emotional, but screw it, she'd say whatever she wanted even if her voice shook.

"I had to have my own life Hales," he said quietly, so inaudibly it could have been swept away on the wind.

She inhaled but it only made the tears stick in her eyes more. She shut her eyes for a second, trying to block out the rush of thoughts in her brain. When she opened them again, she was calm. "I don't want to talk anymore," turning away, she walked away from him, toward the motel, picking up speed as she drew nearer. Wrenching open the door, she tore into the room.

**Author's Note; in answer to comments, no Haley isn't an official member of the Winchester family, Haley came to live with them when her orphanage burnt down and John fostered her, although he didn't adopt her. More on Haley's past later. But yes, let me know what you think, I love the detailed feedback (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four.**

_Wrenching open the door, she tore into the room. She'd never been so angry, scratch that, furious, in her whole life. Rage ripped through her every nerve until it was all she could do not to smash the bedside lamp into a million pieces on the ground. She heard him before she saw him, turning away she screwed her eyes tight shut "Don't come in here!" she exclaimed, knowing he would anyway._

_"You have to talk to me," his voice was low but she could tell she'd upset him. She hoped so, she hoped he felt as if something had been ripped out of him, because that was how she felt._

"_Why?" she spun round, her eyes aflame "Why don't you just skulk off to Palo Alto now, you don't need us anymore do you?"_

_He looked down, pressing his eyelids shut for a moment "That isn't why I'm going and you know it."_

_He was right. Why did he always have to be right? "Then why are you going Sam? Explain it to me, because I'm having a hard time understanding," a salty tear wove its way down her face._

"_This is what I want, what I've always wanted," his chocolate brown eyes felt like they were boring holes through her "You looked at prospectuses with me, Hales."_

_"But I never thought you'd really go!" her voice stuck in her throat painfully "I just- I can't believe you're leaving us," she turned away again, a hand tearing through her hair agitatedly "Leaving me."_

"_You're my best friend," he responded in a soothing voice. He was right behind her but she couldn't stand to look at him, how would she live without seeing him everyday? Without knowing he was right there beside her, how would she breathe? _

_Rotating, she stared him down, determined to make him take back everything he'd said. She wasn't even sure if Dean knew yet, she'd just walked in on him mid fight with John and then bolted. Attempting to push past him he stepped in her way, forcing her to try to push past him. As he folded her into his arms and her thrashing protestations abated, she finally felt herself give way to the grief that choked her heart like a black, ever tightening fist. Tears coursed down her face and she would have felt bad that she was staining his t-shirt if she hadn't hated him so much in that moment. How were they going to survive without him? The smell of him hit her hard into her and she realising exactly what she was losing. Her best friend, the one person she'd been able to completely and utterly count on from that day at six years old when she'd had nothing but the clothes on her back. And now he'd be in California and she'd be god knows where with Dean and John in the Impala. Pulling back, they stood and stared at each other for a moment, just a second, with his arms still loosely strung around her waist. Before either of them knew what they were doing, they were kissing and tumbling backwards onto the bed. Fingers laced with fingers as she threw his heather grey shirt aside and her body arched in response as his roughened hands roamed her. They were feverish and ardent and the moment was a bubble that couldn't be broken._

A crashing sound awoke Haley in the middle of the night. A shape silhouetted against the wall approached her bed and she steeled herself for whatever was headed her way, her hand snaking its way toward her bedside table where she'd stowed weapons.

"Hales?" a drunken voice slurred.

"Jeez Dean," Haley exhaled the breath she'd been holding in her chest "You jerk, you scared the crap out of me."

Collapsing on the bed he smiled crookedly "I got a little…" he faltered.

"Drunk?"

"Yes, drunk," he sighed wearily "Why is your bed so much more comfortable than mine?"

"Because mine doesn't have Sam in it," she laughed quietly before realising the painful irony of her statement.

"Hmm," Dean groaned, snuggling into the pillow. Too tired to object, Haley settled back down into the bed, tugging the duvet up over her waist. "Haley?"

"Yes?" she regarded him for a minute and he smiled contentedly across at her from where his head lay opposite.

"I love you." The room was silent, aside from the sound of cars outside and Sam's gentle snoring in the bed next to theirs. "And I think I broke your lamp."

**Author's Note; little bit of comedy there for ya (: hope you enjoyed a little saley sexy time and as always, detailed feedback is always appreciated, tell me what you liked, didn't, what you hope will happen, whatever, i want to know**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five.**

The lawns were manicured and the houses were perfectly uniform and as the sunshine peeked over the rooftops of Burnett Drive, Haley knew this was not the place for Dean Winchester, especially recovering from a hang over, to be.

"Good morning Mrs Hayward," she greeted the middle aged woman with a warm smile "I'm Detective Inspector Crow and this is-"

Sam held out a hand for her to shake "Detective Inspector Sambora, we're investigating the events that occurred a week or so ago, may we come in?"

Haley rolled her eyes at him as the woman turned away, allowing them inside her home. Seriously, he used his Bon Jovi alias again? This really was getting ridiculous, with Dean refusing to use any name other than some lame rock band members, it was becoming increasingly difficult for them to be taken seriously.

The interior of the residence was a perfect as the exterior, all white and glass and light wood. "You have a lovely home Mrs Haywood," Haley commented as she led them into the lounge, where she invited them both to sit.

"Thank you Inspector Crow," she smiled weakly "I'm sorry it's such a mess but ever since Richard's-" she broke off, tears welling in her eyes "I'm so sorry, it's just so…"

"We understand," Sam responded in the soothing voice he reserved for those in need.

"While we hate to press you at such a difficult time, we need to ask you a few more questions," Haley leant forward in her seat "You described your son as having an 'altered demeanour.' How so?"

"Richard had always been a quiet boy, shy and retiring and not interested in social activities," Mrs Haywood explained "But he became extroverted, hard to talk to, rude even and defiant."

"Really?" Sam glanced at Haley with raised eyebrows "And did this affect your relationship with him?"

"His Father," she paused "David had issues with Richard's new personality. They clashed, frequently. On the night of the… incident, they had a huge fight and Richard stormed out."

Fifteen minutes later as Mrs Haywood saw them out, she stopped Haley for a moment. "What are your views on this case Inspector Crow?"

Haley smiled genuinely "We're doing the best to straighten out all the facts, but as soon as we do, you'll be the first to know, I promise."

"Because that wasn't my boy," Mrs Haywood said "He didn't kill those people. It was like…"

"Like?"

"Like he was possessed."

"Demonic possession isn't unheard of," Sam shrugged as Dean pulled away from the curb.

"It isn't exactly commonplace either," Haley retorted, biting her bottom lip "I don't know what to think."

"Maybe it was just a case of a boy taking out his anger on his friends," Sam glanced down into John's journal that was spread open on his lap.

But something inside of her didn't like that, and she couldn't work out what it was. Something told her that Richard Haywood didn't just decide to go out and shoot up three other kids after a fight with his Dad. It just didn't feel right.

"Whatever this kid did or didn't do, can we get some quiet in here?" Dean complained from the drivers seat "There's way too much noise in here."

Lifting an eyebrow, Haley eyed him "Is the whisky talking to you Dean?"

Grunting, he ignored her. Across the back seat, Sam shared a knowing smile with her.

**Author's Note; so Haley's finally involved in a 'job.' you know you were waiting for it to happen. let me know what you like kids (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six.**

Feeling the hot water pour from the shower head, Haley shut her eyes against the onslaught of the water, running a hand through the crown of her honey blonde hair. It had been a long day, constantly drilling over the possibilities of the Haywood case. No matter how many times Dean said he was just an angry kid, Haley didn't buy it. Something inside her just wouldn't accept it, and she didn't know why.

So while the boys had gone out to go and get dinner, Haley had decided to have a shower, clear her head and go back to the drawing board. Lathering a handful of fruity scented shampoo into her hair, she tried to concentrate. Maybe it was because she'd spoken to Mrs Haywood, maybe that was why she just couldn't let this go.

Truthfully she was distracted by other things. Like the fact that the situation still wasn't normal again between Sam and Dean. She missed the days when it was all messing around and hunting evil and playing pranks. It had been so much simpler then, before they'd formed their weird love triangle and John had disappeared off the face of the planet. Switching off the shower, Haley stepped out on to the mat she'd lain across the floor. Drying herself off, she knotted the motel towel around her chest and wiped a hand over the surface of the mirror. From beneath the steam her reflection appeared and she stared herself hard in the face. Suddenly something flitted past behind and she jolted, narrowing her eyes. What the hell? Now she was seeing things?

Clicking open the bathroom door, she stepped outside. "Hales we got you-" Sam broke off.

Looking up she spotted them both standing stock still in the doorway, staring at her. Staring at her in a towel, to be specific. Embarrassed by their attention, she rolled her eyes."Yes I'm a girl, I have boobs, get over it," unzipping her canvas duffle she began searching for clothes inside.

"We got you pizza," Dean finished Sam's sentence, dumping the cardboard box on the table "Got anymore ideas about the Haywood kid?"

Haley shook her head, pausing for a second with her hands on her hips "I don't know…" she trailed off "I saw something, in the bathroom."

"In the bathroom?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter," retreating into the bathroom she dressed and returned to find both boys seated at the table finishing their food.

"So if it's a simple case of demonic possession then we have no chance of catching whatever did it," Dean grumbled, taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

Dropping down into a chair opposite him, Haley hugged her knees to her chest and listened as they bounced ideas backwards and forwards. She couldn't eat even though ten minutes earlier her stomach had been rumbling. The weird shadow in the bathroom had completely freaked her, and considering the things she'd seen in her lifetime, it took a lot to scare her. But she'd been having these odd dreams lately… that she hadn't told Sam or Dean or anyone about because she'd been too frightened about the implications of them. Plus they already have one resident psychic and it wasn't her.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," she announced, catching both of them by surprise and they stopped mid conversation.

"Okay," Sam said slowly, watching her slightly suspiciously.

"Sleep tight," Dean nodded, taking a swig of out of her chair, she smiled tightly.

"Night." Padding over to the bed, she climbed underneath the covers and shut her eyes, willing her thoughts away.

_She was looking in the mirror and as she did so, her reflection licked its lips and smiled. Shuddering, she felt a sharp pain in between her ribs that seemed to spread until it filled her chest like an air balloon. Her entire body felt weighty and tired, and as her arm moved she felt out of control and hemmed in._

_Turning, suddenly Sam came into view, tied to a chair. Tied to a chair? Haley's mind swirled and her eyes watered. But her body kept moving forward, advancing on him and it was then that she realised that she had a gun in her hand. Clenching her teeth she raised the weapon._

_Sam's eyes widened but before he could make a sound, she fired. Right through his head._

Sitting bolt upright, Haley almost screamed but managed to clamp a hand over her mouth just in time. Gasping, hot tears squeezed out of her eyes as she clenched a hand around the sheet on the bed.

"Hales?" Sam's voice croaked through the darkness "What's going on?" Turning to face him, she knew he could see that her face was wet, even in the moonlight. "Are you okay?" he moved toward her but she flinched.

"I saw," she broke off "I had a dream."

"Like my dreams?" his eyebrows knitted together in confusion "What happened?"

"I-" she took a deep breath "I killed you."

For a minute they stared at each other in the dark and silence. Moving across from his bed to hers, Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she pressed her face into his shoulder. The strength of his body was comforting and straight away her heart rate started to slow from its current racing.

**Author's Note; what did Haley see in the bathroom? you'll just have to wait and see kids. and is she really psychic? is she gonna kill sweet little Sammy? Next time on Talk is Cheap But Love Lies... (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven.**

"What do you mean you've been having them for a while now?" the anger in Dean's voice was palpable and Haley stared up at him.

"Since a week or so ago," she responded, although she knew this would only set him off even more. And it did, so much so that he shouted out and swept all of the mess from the table on to the floor. "I didn't want to tell you until I thought it meant something!"

"Tell me again exactly what you saw," Sam said calmly from where he sat opposite her.

"I was looking into a mirror. And it's like there was something inside me, like I was myself but not in control," Haley laced her fingers together under the table "And then I had a gun and I-" she hesitated and stared down at the carpet on the floor "I shot Sam in the head."

Dean's sharp intake of breath told her that he didn't think that this was just a dream. She'd almost hoped that they'd both just dismiss it as some kind of nightmare, just a bad nights sleep. But the look they that exchanged said something entirely different. "But I'm not Sam, I don't have those kind of abilities, so it isn't true," she glanced from Dean to Sam and back again "Right?"

The silence in the room answered her question and as Dean turned away, her stomach lurched. Was it really a premonition? No, she'd never hurt Sam. Looking at him now, the way his dark hair curled into his eyes, her throat constricted painfully. "I'm going out for some air," she whispered, out the door in a flash and jogging down into the parking lot. Cars cruised past on the highway, headlights illuminating the grass land surrounding the motel. Curling her hands into fists she dug her fingernails into soft palms, and they shook even though she tried to hold them still. Anger welled in her mouth and she wanted to scream how unfair it was, she wanted comfort, she wanted… John. Where the hell was he when they needed him? She needed his gruff voice telling them exactly what to do, just his presence would have soothed the unease that she felt.

"Haley," she turned surprised to find Dean behind her, and hastily wiped her eyes, wet with stinging tears.

She smiled curtly "I know I'm being a girl, go ahead and laugh at me."

He shook his head and as he stepped closer, she could see his emotion written across his face "Then I'd be calling myself a girl, wouldn't I," he almost laughed but thought better of it.

"It's not real Dean," she shook her head fiercely, tendrils of her honey blonde hair flying out in the wind "I won't do it."

"We've been doing this for a long time now," he fixed her stormy eyes with his own "And you know I don't believe in destiny or fate so I'm gonna fight whatever takes control of you or whatever the fuck it is to the very death."

"I'd rather die," she murmured "Than hurt him, and I would."

"I know," he smiled sadly, hugging her to his chest "Me too Hales, me too."

The next day they all focused on the task in hand, the Haywood case, to distract themselves. Sam buried himself in online research, Dean visited the family again and Haley bounced between checking facts at the library and secretly worrying. How can you undo a vision that hasn't even happened yet? How do you avert the theoretical future?

Back at the motel, she made up a story about going out for supplies but instead she ended up sprawled out across the backseat of the Impala, staring up at the worn interior. Dean really did need to get it redo, even though he'd never admit that his baby was anything less than picture perfect. At least Sam's impending death had brought the brothers back together, all awkwardness eradicated in the new era of danger. If anything, she was the one with a newfound weirdness around the boys. She was careful around them, especially Sam, when every moment could be her last with him. When she thought about- No, she refused to think about that. She'd cried more over the past few days than she had her entire life and she was becoming the 'little woman' in the movies that she always hated. The one who got weepy eyed at the very mention of danger. Slamming an open palm against the seat she lay on, she pushed her toes into the leather.

Maybe she'd just pull a Dean, go out, get raucously drunk and then spend the night in a strangers bed. Frankly, it sounded like the best idea she'd had all day.

**Author's Note; a little bit of Daley, a little bit of Saley, thought I'd mix it up a bit. And Haley planning to get drunk? Priceless.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight.**

Downing the shot, the alcohol hit the back of her throat in a fiery burst, hitting her nerves and setting them alight. The jukebox burst into yet another in a series of similar songs, this one turning out to be 'Sweet Home Alabama.' Signalling the bartender, she lifted her elbow on to the counter and then would have regretted it, considering how sticky it was, but she was far too drunk to give a rats ass at this point.

"Hey," a guy sidled up beside her, drawing out the 'y' in his greeting. By the smirk spread across his mouth, she could tell he was on the same level of intoxication as her.

"Hi," tilting her head to one side she smiled flirtatiously. Growing up around the Winchesters she'd never spent much time with any other guys than them, and given that this was her first opportunity, and she was trashed, she was going to make the most of it.

"What's a pretty little lady like yourself doing all alone on a dark night like this one?" he enquired, as her drink arrived.

"Just having some fun," she grinned, knocking down the tequila in one mouthful.

"I'm Dave," he offered a hand which she shook. He was cute, she decided, in a not so clean cut sort of way. He kind of reminded her of Dean, but with dark hair.

"Haley," she replied, tossing her honey blonde hair over her shoulder like a cheerleader in a teen movie. She sort of hated herself for being so freaking stereotypical but whatever, she was going with it.

"Can I buy you another shot?" he asked, placing a hand over the one she had laid on the bar.

"Sure," she nodded, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

Tumbling backwards onto the bed, she giggled. The motel room looked so much similar too hers, Sam's and Dean's that she almost forget she wasn't in it.

"Ooh you have stars on your ceiling," she cooed, pointing upwards as he trailed hungry kisses down her collarbone. The room spun as his hands fumbled inexpertly with the button on her jeans. Damn his carpet was ugly, she thought theirs was bad but that was seriously outrageous. "Where am I?" she slurred, scrunched her eyes as a kaleidoscope of colours flew in front of them. She felt hot and as she shrugged her way out of her jacket, and Dave grunted happily atop her, she realised she was going to throw up. Shoving him aside she rushed into the bathroom and retched into the toilet bowl.

"Well, well, well, Haley James," Dave appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, wiping the spittle from his over exuberant kissing from his lips "After all the stories about you, I have to admit, I'm disappointed."

Through the blurry haze that was her eyesight, Haley looked up "I'm sorry, what?"

"Feisty woman demon hunter, the only girl to ever lay claim to both Winchester boys, sorry all three," a malicious glint entered his formerly friendly eye "I was just expecting a little more."

Haley forced herself onto her knees and pushing a chunk of hair off of her face "What the hell are you talking about Dave?"

"Dave?" he tilted his head in confusion "Oh I'm sorry, that's the name I use in this body, isn't it?"

Haley felt as though she had just been dumped into a bucket of ice. From her fingers to her toes she tensed, and her mind suddenly became crystal clear. "What are you?" she asked, clambering to her feet.

"A really evil bitch," he responded, with a cruel smirk "And I'm here to fuck up your life."

The artificial light of the bathroom stung Haley's eyes and she took a step back "Did you put something in my drink?"

"Oh it was just a roofie," he laughed callously "Just enough to keep you drowsy and slow so I can properly… sort you out."

Trying to spot anything that could be used a theoretical weapon, Haley clung to the sink as the room swam and her eyes watered "Stay away from me," they both knew it was an empty threat, she was about as useful as a chocolate teapot in this situation.

"Don't worry sweetie," his voice took on faux empathy "Everything's going to be just peachy." And then the world went black.

* * *

When Haley awoke, she was in bed, in a motel room. With no stars on the ceiling. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like she'd licked the sidewalk, but aside from that she was fine.

"Good morning sunshine," Dean greeted her in a sing song voice. Groaning, she tugged the duvet up to cover her head.

"Go away!" she exclaimed, but peeked back out again at the aroma of coffee, which she snatched from Dean's hand and took a huge mouthful of.

"How you feeling?" Sam enquired, dropping down to sit on the bed beside her.

"Like ass," she responded, screwing her eyes shut as the faint light leaking in through the crappy curtains burnt her.

"That's what happens when you drink almost an entire bottle of tequila in one night," Dean replied with a smirk on his face.

"You know, you don't have to enjoy this so freaking much," Haley said, propping herself up with a pillow.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought I'd see the day I'd get you back on all the jibes about me being hung over," Dean raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Where did you find me?"

"Asleep in the Impala," Sam responded, raising his eyebrows "Why?"

"I just-" she paused "I met this guy at the bar and I was sure I was in his motel room…" she trailed off and looked up to find both guys staring at her "I was probably dreaming again, or something."

"Well we all know that tequila does some funny things to your mind," Dean laughed "But we seriously need to get on with this job, we lost some major time with all of the-" he hesitated, glancing at Sam "Stuff we had going on."

Despite throwing herself wholeheartedly into investigating the Haywood job, Haley couldn't shake the vague memories she had of the night before. Maybe it had just been the alcohol, but she was sure that something had happened. Lifting the side of her shirt out of the way, she examined her collarbone in the mirror and found a series of love bites etched into her skin.

"Hales?" Sam's voice broke through the silence and she spotted him in the reflection from the mirror.

"If what happened last night wasn't real, then what are these?" she turned to show him. He placed a hand on her neck and frowned.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing there." Creasing her eyebrows, she looked back into the mirror.

The marks were gone.

**Author's Note; **Oooh the magic of evil. And I bet you liked my little Daley reference didn't ya? More fun to come kids (:


End file.
